Wanda Werewolf
Wanda is a werewolf and the wife of Wayne. She is also the mother of the Werewolf Kids. Official Profile Wanda is sweet, lovable and very maternal. She has to be—as she's a mom to dozens of little pups, with more on the way! Wanda lives in a state of maternal bliss so contentedly that she cannot see the mayhem caused by her innumberable brood of werewolf pups. "She is always touching her belly, happily pregnant with her next litter," says director Genndy Tartakovsky, who also made sure that Wanda had an explanation for any destructive behavior shown by her pups, "since that's what kids do." In Hotel Transylvania Wanda happily arrives at the hotel with her husband, Wayne, and her dozens of children, who wreak havoc on the place; she and Wayne are greeted by Dracula and Murray. Upon seeing the decorations for Mavis's birthday party, she exclaims "If only Martha were here to see this," before being reassured by Dracula that Martha is "always here." They then watch a slideshow that Dracula set up explaining the dangers of humans . She and Wayne go up to Mavis's room to greet her, and upon hearing that Mavis is allowed to visit a human village, Wanda advises her to be safe and "bring warm clothes and a sword." They then watch as Mavis leaves out the window. Before a young stranger crashes into Mavis, Wanda seen being helped down a flight of stairs by her, saying that she didn't know where Mavis was. Following Dracula's "schedule," she sits with Wayne, holding Winnie in her arm, watching a game of charades in the auditorium. She watches in excitement as Johnny rides his scooter. Later that night she is seen taking a water aerobics class at the pool, and then sitting with Johnny before Dracula briefly takes him away. She and Wayne watch as Mavis and Johnny have a chicken fight. She is then seen sitting on the edge of the pool as Dracula falls in. At Mavis's birthday party the next day, Wanda listens as Dracula admits to Mavis that the village she went to was created by him. She is shocked to learn that Johnnystein has been a human all along. She, Wayne and all the other monsters leave when Mavis storms off. While trying to check out of the hotel, Dracula comes and plead with the monsters to help him find Johnathan. She exchanges a sad glance with Wayne when Dracula explains that he was wrong and that he doesn't even know if humans are bad anymore. She is shocked to hear that Mavis and Johnny might have even had a connection with one another. She then watches as Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Frankenstein leave with Dracula to find Johnny. Wanda and Wayne are later seen celebrating the reuniting of Mavis and Johnny, and dancing at a party. In the ending credits, it is shown that Wanda has finally given birth, as she and Wayne are seen with a baby carriage containing two newborn werewolves (plus one on Wayne's head). Hotel Transylvania 2 Wanda attends Mavis and Johnathan's wedding. Trivia *A bit of dialogue not present in the film can be heard on the official website. In it, Wanda says "Oh, Wayne, they're just marking their territory!" Appearance Wanda is a female werewolf with light brown fur and chin-length hair. She wears a yellow dress over a white shirt and a darker yellow skirt. She's usually pregnant and slender. In her swimwear, she wears a pink swimming cap and a pink swimsuit with a white belt. Gallery Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1491.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-875.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg|"Honey, I just didn't know where you were, we thought you were still out!" Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7944.jpg|"Honey, the kids threw the mini-bar out the window!" Hotel transylvania credits the werewolfes by lickried-d5u4egw.png|Wanda and Wayne as seen in the end credits. Wanda full body.jpg HotelT-WandaSwimwear.PNG|Wanda in her swimwear ConceptArtWanda.jpg|Concept art of Wanda ConceptArt-Werewolves.jpg Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Guests Category:Lovers